Natural Disasters
by Ivan-Lover69
Summary: We all speculate that poor Kiku suffers cancer from those nasty A-Bombs that Alfred dropped, but Kiku also suffers from other things as well! This is one look at all some of Kiku's medical issues! Rated M for a later chapter. Please R
1. Radiation

Kiku coughed harshly. It was just one of those days: his cancer was acting up again. He silently cursed Alfred and his damned atomic bombs as he fidgeted under his comforter. He had been hit with radiation a few months before and it was difficult for him to see his people suffering just as much as he was.

"Kiku! Kiku!" A cheery voice called as his bedroom door slid open.

"Good morning, Feliciano-tan." Kiku rasped. He smiled gently as the Italian bounded inside. "And to you, Ludwig-san." The Asian nation pushed himself into a sitting position.

"You're doing alright today?" The blonde sat by his ally.

Kiku coughed again before answering. "No, actually. I'm having a rather awful day today… Huh?" This last because he was suddenly enveloped in Feliciano's warm arms.

"Don't worry, Kiku! We're here to take care of you!" The Italian giggled as he rubbed cheeks with the Asian nation.

"U-um, Feliciano-tan…!"

Ludwig sighed and shot a look at the Italian. "Only for a few days, though." He paused, eyes searching Kiku's face as Feliciano released him. "Alfred's going to be stopping by soon. I figured you might want a buffer."

Kiku frowned and bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you. That's greatly appreciated… Where did Feliciano-tan go…?"

"Look! I made you something to eat!" The Italian produced a heavenly-smelling plate of fettuccini alfredo.

"Ah, thank you, Feliciano-tan…" Kiku coughed again. "but I'm not very hungry. It was very nice of you to think of me, though."

"No, Kiku! You need to eat or you won't get better!" Feliciano pushed the plate closer. "Please?"

The Asian nation looked to the blonde for help, but Ludwig put his hands up in a sign that said he wasn't going to get involved in this. "V-Very well. Thank you, Feliciano-tan."

Kiku picked up the chopsticks, which he was surprised Feliciano had remembered to grab instead of the traditional fork, and slowly began to eat the pasta. After a few bites, he placed the chopsticks on the edge of the plate and pushed it back to the disheartened Italian.

"My apologies, Feliciano-tan. I'm just feeling very tired… If you don't mind…" Kiku lay back down, one arm resting on top of the blanket. "I think I'm just going to--"

"HEY! KIKU! YOU HOME!?" A voice rang, followed by quick, heavy footsteps. The steps grew louder with every footfall and once again, Kiku's door slid open with a bang. The Asian nation pushed himself up again.

"There you are, Kiku!" Alfred reached forward and ruffled Kiku's hair. "How're ya doing?" A goofy grin stretched across his face.

"I'm fine… thank you." Kiku smiled, anger in his eyes but not on his face.

"Look Kiku," Alfred began, sitting next to Ludwig with a nod to the other blonde. "I told them not to do it, but does my boss ever listen to me?" He gave the sickly nation a sad smile. "Some hero I am, huh?"

"I understand, Alfred-kun; your boss just wanted the second World War to be over." Kiku smiled understandingly. "My own boss and his military were just being stubborn."

Alfred laughed. "An unconditional surrender was asking a little much, wasn't it?" The American nation hopped to his feet. "Well, Kiku, if ya need anything, be sure to ask me. I'll try to give you some help…" He ruffled the Asian nation's hair again. "Feel better!"

He turned to Ludwig, extending a hand. "No hard feelings?" Ludwig huffed, but took the offered hand in a tense hand shake.

Alfred then ruffled Feliciano's hair. "I'll come by your house soon for some pasta, alright?"

Feliciano giggled. "Sì~!"

"Alright, I'm goin' over to Arthur's place if ya need anything!" Alfred slid the door open and stepped out.

"Ah, is he expecting you?" Feliciano titled his head to the side.

Alfred paused, looking back with a sly grin. "Nope! But he's not expecting Françis either!" The American nation winked and gave a heroic two-fingered salute before closing the door behind him.

"What do you think he's doing with Arthur and big brother Françis?" The Italian's look was comprised of pure innocence.

Kiku and Ludwig exchanged a glance.

"Who knows?" Ludwig grumbled. "Now go back to sleep, Kiku. We'll take care of things around here."

"You two really don't have to do this… We're no longer fighting in a war… You have no need to keep an eye on me." Kiku lay down once again, snuggling under his comforter.

"Don't be silly, Kiku!" Feliciano sang. "You're our friend! Of course we'll keep our eye on you! You'd do the same for us, right?" He kissed Kiku's forehead, earning a great blush. "When you wake up, we'll have more pasta!" He picked up the forgotten dish and skipped off to the kitchen.

Ludwig glanced around awkwardly, not actually very good with this sort of thing. "Um, well… G-Goodnight…" He adjusted Kiku's covers slightly before following Feliciano into the kitchen, leaving the mysterious nation behind to wonder when, exactly, Ludwig and Feliciano were finally going to come out as a couple as he fell asleep.


	2. Tremors

"H-Hey, Kiku? Are you alright?" Feliciano took a break from his painting to stare at the Asian nation.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Kiku lowered his wooden sword and padded across his backyard to the Italian.

"Your… leg keeps twitching…" Feliciano had been in the process of painting Kiku's sword-practice drills when he had noticed the twitch in his former ally's left leg.

"I hadn't noticed." Kiku looked down at his leg and watched the paroxysm shoot through his appendage. "It would seem I'm having another earthquake." He sat on his on the edge of the porch and massaged his convulsing limb. "A small one, but an earthquake nonetheless."

"Hm, you didn't notice that?" The Mediterranean nation looked worried. "Does it happen a lot?"

"My house is on a fault line, Feliciano-tan." Kiku smiled as his leg stopped spasming. "I'm surprised it doesn't happen more often. They come and go." He stood from the porch.

"Pick your sword back up, Kiku! I'm not done yet!" Feliciano smiled happily. He watched as the muscles in the Asian nation's right arm proceeded to jerk and tremble as he reclaimed his wooden training sword. The Italian ignored it and simply instructed Kiku into the exact pose he wanted before re-sketching on his easel.

"Alright, you can relax now… or go back to your practicing!" Kiku smiled at the Italian and relaxed his stance before taking up a new one, preparing to continue his training.

"Uh? K-Kiku!" Feliciano dropped his paint brush and pallet and ran over to the Asian nation as the man stiffly fell forward to the ground. The Italian rolled Kiku over. The dark-haired man's eyes rolled back in his head as his body began to twist and jerk in jarring directions.

"L-L-LUDWIG! LUDWIG, COME QUICK! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH KIKU!"

The blonde bolted into the backyard, running to Feliciano's side in an instant. "Keep his head still, Feliciano. And put his practice sword between his teeth so he doesn't bite off his tongue." Ludwig said calmly as he moved to steady Kiku's flailing limbs.

"Ludwig, what's going on?" The Mediterranean nation asked as he put Kiku's head in his lap and held it and the wooden sword steady.

"Well, Kiku's having another grand mal seizure episode, ngh!" This last because one of the Asian nation's legs had caught the blonde in the stomach. "It just means that Japan is having a pretty serious earthquake. Just keep him still. It should be over soon."

After what seemed like hours, which was only really a moment or two, Kiku's body finally relaxed, leaving him unconscious.

Feliciano took the sword out of the dark-haired man's mouth. "Wow, Ludwig! You're so cool! You knew exactly what to do! How'd you do that?" Feliciano beamed at the blonde, utterly impressed.

Ludwig sighed. "Doesn't Italy have earthquakes, too?"

"Yeah, so?"

Ludwig sighed again, this time in utter frustration. "Feliciano, I've been around when you've have grand mal seizures of your own." He stood, lifting Kiku up into his arms and turning to carry the other nation inside. "I had to take care of you, too."

"Aw, thank you, Ludwig! You're always looking out for me!" Sang the brunette as he jumped on Ludwig back for a piggy-back. "You're such a good friend!" He rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

Ludwig blushed, and instead of barking at the Italian to get off of him, he simply carried both of them inside. He was a strong nation and could easily carry the two. If Feliciano asked, he could say it was a good form of exercise to carry both nations. Besides, it felt nice to have Feliciano's surprisingly strong arms wrapped around him tightly, clinging to him. He secretly pondered other ways to get the Italian to cling to him… Not that he would ever admit to it.


	3. Tsunami

Kiku hated winter. His house was _freezing_ - though not as badly as Ivan's - and it didn't help that Feliciano and Ludwig had come by for a "Christmas Vacation." Pulling his kimono tighter around him, he sat at his kotatsu, sipping his steaming mug of tea. Feliciano was currently playing with one of Ludwig's new puppies as said European nation sipped his beer contently.

"How long are you two staying?" Kiku wrapped his hands around his mug.

Ludwig shrugged. "We won't be staying for too long, don't worry." Another sip of beer. "I just needed a break from Gilbert and his 'awesomeness.'"

"Oh, he's staying with you then?" The puppy tackled Feliciano to the ground and the two other nations chuckled.

"Yeah. It's annoying as hell. He doesn't know when to leave me alone." Ludwig pulled his puppy off of Feliciano as it prepared to bite him. "And Roderich's staying, too, so of course Elizaveta is constantly stopping by." A heavy sigh. "My house is a constant dog fight."

Feliciano whined and reached for the puppy again. "I'm here because I miss Kiku!" He smiled widely, picking up Kiku's dog, Pochi-kun, instead. "We don't hang out anymore!"

"That's because our houses need taking care of, Feliciano-tan. We can't leave as freely anymore." Kiku looked at the other two nations. "Well, at least I can't." He absentmindedly pulled a small fan from his kimono sleeve and began fanning himself with it.

"Um, Kiku… What are you doing…?" Ludwig put his beer down and plucked the fan out of Kiku's hand.

"Don't you think it's starting to feel hot in here?" The Asian nation loosened the neck of his kimono and used his sleeve to wipe some sweat off his neck and forehead.

"N-Not particularly, no." Ludwig cocked a brow suspiciously.

"Kiku, you sure do have a lot of issues…" Feliciano jumped up and put one hand on the Asian nation's forehead. "Oh man, Kiku! You're freezing! Pull your robe tight again!"

The Italian began adjusting Kiku's kimono as the Asian nation's phone rang. Ludwig answered it.

"Hello? …Oh hello, Yao… Well, yes, he's here but… No, Yao, you see, I think he's sick… Symptoms? Um, none really… He's just complaining that he's hot…. And he's starting to sweat quite a bit…" There was a long, strained pause from the man on the phone. "Ts-Tsunami!? W-Well, what should we do!? …Alright. Thank you, Yao." Ludwig hung the phone up and walked back over to the other two nations.

"Well, what did he say?" Feliciano had wrapped his jacket around the dark-haired man and was now hugging him close; Kiku shivered, but still tried to push the Italian off because of the false heat he felt.

"Yao said to keep him wrapped up, give him plenty of water, and make him get some sleep."

"Ludwig-san, Feliciano-tan, I'm fine, I swear." Kiku smiled. "I just need to turn off the heater."

"It's not on, Kiku! You said it's not Earth-friendly to have it on all the time!" The Mediterranean nation let him go as Ludwig picked him up and carried him off to the bed room. He ran into the kitchen a poured a glass of water and when he brought it back, Ludwig all but forced the sickly nation to drink it.

"Now stay under those covers, Kiku! You need to get better."

"But it's too hot, Lud--"

"NEIN! Stay under those covers, drink your water, and get some sleep! Is that understood!" Ludwig stomped his foot and yelled at the older nation.

Kiku sighed. "If it will put you at ease, Ludwig-san…" He pulled the blanket over his head and curled into a ball. "Arigato gozaimasu…" Kiku paused. "You know, for worrying…"

"I told you before, Kiku! We're friends! We need to look out for each other!" As the Asian nation smiled under his comforter and began to drift off, the other two nations quietly left his room.

"Hey, Ludwig! It's really cold in here!" Feliciano pulled the blonde into one of Kiku's guest rooms and wrapped a quilt around the two of them. "Let's keep each other warm through the night, okay?" He snuggled close to the other nation and clung to Ludwig's right arm.

"H-Hey! We have our own rooms!" Ludwig tried to pull away, but the Italian held tight. Ludwig sighed in annoyance: the other nation was already fast asleep. A grin crept onto his face as the European nation watched his ally sleep.

"I guess this isn't… _so_ bad…" Ludwig laid down and hugged Feliciano to him - simply an act to keep each other warm, he would tell himself when he woke up from a night of cuddling.


	4. Typhoon

"ACH-OO!" A monster of a sneeze blasted out of Kiku, followed by a hacking cough. He shivered harshly as Feliciano tucked his blanket tighter around him.

"Ludwig! I can't figure out what's wrong with Kiku!"

"It's typhoon season, Feliciano-tan."

"How long does it last?" Ludwig asked, walking into the room with lunch.

Kiku coughed harshly before answering. "A while." He rasped before sitting up to eat. The room spun for a moment from the sudden change of position.

"Every year?"

"Ah, h-hai…" Kiku whimpered as the spinning subsided and left him with a dull throb in his head. Slowly, he began to eat.

"Uwah! That's awful, Kiku!"

The Asian nation swallowed his mouthful. "I suppose, but I'm used to it." He hesitated before adding, "It's nice to have someone taking care of me during it for a change… Arigato gozaimasu." He dipped his head.

"Don't worry about it. We're not doing much back home, anyway." Ludwig noticed Kiku had stopped eating. "Still not hungry?"

Kiku shook his head. "My apologies. I'm just… very tired… And my back hurts… The room is spinning because my head has started _throbbing_… I'm sorry… I'm complaining too much…" This was followed by another harsh coughing fit.

Feliciano pushed the Asian nation back until he was lying down again. "You're sick! You can complain all you want! WOAH!" This last because he had to dodge another of Kiku's monstrous sneezes. "Why are your sneezes so big!?"

Kiku chuckled weakly. "I told you: it's typhoon season. My 'sneezes' are my country's tornadoes… and if you think about it, in a gross kind of way, they're also the torrential rains."

"Ew!" Feliciano giggled.

"And your headache?" Ludwig was becoming intrigued with the nation's… bizarre… illnesses.

"Thunderstorms." Kiku smiled slightly.

"Fever?"

"…Well, typhoons are formed by feeding on heat released when moist air rises… resulting in condensation of water vapor contained in the moist air… so…"

"That explains the sweating, then."

"I'mma just… gonna nap a bit for little whiles…" Kiku had begun to slur his words because of his fatigue, fever, and headache.

"That sounds like a good plan, Kiku. Get some rest. We'll be here if you need anything." Ludwig put a reassuring hand on Kiku's forehead then picked up the dishes and steered Feliciano out of the room.

"Oh! Ludwig! Guess what!" The Italian bounced.

"Wh-What is it this time?" Ludwig grumbled as he put the dishes in the sink.

"Toris said I'm really flexible!" Feliciano grabbed the European nation's arm and began dragging him to his bedroom. "I'll show you! We can use me futon thing as a mat so I don't hurt myself and impress you at the same time!"

Ludwig said nothing as he was towed into the Italian's room. Somehow - and he wasn't quite sure how yet - he knew that he'd be able to use Feliciano's amazing litheness to his advantage.


	5. Volcanoes

There was something different - _off_ - about Kiku at the world meeting. The way he fidgeted and squirmed was not like him at all. A few of the closer-by nations could see exactly what was wrong with him as he crossed his legs and leaned forward inconspicuously. Most of them politely ignored it (they expected the same courtesy from him if it ever happened to them), except for one. No one was surprised that Françis practically leapt out of his seat - almost as fast as the Asian nation had - when the meeting was over and quickly go after the Asian nation. After all, Françis was always looking for a good lay.

"Bonjour, Kiku." Françis purred with a wink. He placed both hands on the wall, trapping the shorter nation between them, and leaned in close with a sly grin.

"F-Françis-san!" The Asian nation gasped as the blonde moved one hand to rest on his chin to tilt his head up; he felt a knee push between his legs. Françis could tell he'd made the right move by the way Kiku blushed and how his eyes glazed over slightly.

"Mon chéri, I couldn't help but notice you during the meeting… Was something - or some_one_ - getting you… 'hot and bothered?'" Françis stroked Kiku's chin with his thumb.

The dark-haired nation gripped the blonde's arms and attempted to push him away. The sudden push caused the knee between his legs to suddenly jerk upwards and rub against his - already very sensitive - organ. Françis' smile widened when the shorter nation's eyes glazed over completely and a groan escaped his lips.

"Let's take this somewhere more private, non?" Françis chuckled, wrapping an arm around Kiku's waist and leading the Asian nation to his bedroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Françis ran his hands over Kiku's body as the smaller nation dangled naked from the ceiling, standing on his toes so as to not hurt his arms.

"Mon Dieu, you're into some weird stuff, Kiku." Françis groaned, pleased. "I like the way you think!" He punctuated this by slipping a blindfold over Kiku's eyes.

"Onegaishimasu… H-Hayaku…!" The Asian nation groaned as warm fingers traced along his member.

"Aw, pouvre Kiku. You know I don't speak Japanese." The blonde cooed, wrapping his hand tightly Kiku's dripping length.

"Ah! J-Je suis désolé, Monsieur Françis. " The dark-haired nation gave a weak smile as his hips twitched and jerked forward. "Mnh, j'ai dit, 'S'il vous plaît... Hâtez-vous...!'"

Françis laughed. "I like hearing you beg me in my own language, Kiku-_chan_." He peeled off his jacket. "And I'm more than happy to comply."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kik sighed contently as he curled up on his side in his bed, a warm body curling against him from behind.

"Oh mon Dieu, Kiku!" Françis sighed. "I had no idea that the quiet Japan was a screamer!"

Kiku flushed.

"I'm ashamed to say I haven't taken you before now. Mes excuses, mon joli garçon~!" The blonde rubbed cheeks with the dark-haired nation. "Était-il bon pour vous, mon chéri?"

"Watashi ha kazan kirai da." Kiku murmured as he drifted off to sleep, leaving a very confused Françis behind him.

**Translations:**

**Mon chéri - My darling**

**Oh/Mon Dieu! - Oh/My God!**

**Onegaishimasu… H-Hayaku…! - Please… H-Hurry!**

**Pouvre - Poor**

**Ah! J-Je suis désolé, Monsieur Françis. Mnh, j'ai dit, 'S'il vous plaît... Hâtez-vous...!' - Ah! I'm sorry, Mr. Françis. Mnh, I said, 'Please… Hurry up…!'**

**Mes excuses, mon joli garçon~! - My apologies, my pretty boy~!**

**Était-il bon pour vous, mon chéri? - Was it good for you, my darling?**

**Watashi ha kazan kirai da. - I hate volcanoes.**


End file.
